red matter
by team slifer boss
Summary: an ancient civilization is brought back from extinction with one warrior. evil armies have begun their march as a new dark master rears his head as a small band of heroes takes a stand. for in times of crisis the world will have need of new heroes, and the ones who shall come after, for in the end victory is not in the winners, but in the words of history and their students left...


Prolog:

The ruins of a once grate city stood overlooking a valley as red lights started traveling to the heart of the city, they were pulling into an illuminated form in the shape of a dragon, the dragon's wings opened "oh…nooooOOOOOOO!" the dragon held its head as it howled in pain "w…..where am I" the dragon looked around.

"my home….WHAT HAPPENED!" he started looking around "WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" unknown voices alerted the dragon that whoever did this was still here. He had to get out of there, he had to get to the volt! "HEY!" the dragon bolted down the street, he had to get out of the way "STOP RUNNING!" the dragon slid into an alley way "where is it…where is it!?" "GET BACK HERE!" he bolted into a destroyed building and hide "why are there…dragons here…" he started backing into the shadows as a wind dragon ran past "WHERE'D HE GO!" it roared out in irritation "raptin calm down!" a water dragoness walked past fallowing him "he ran down to ark fuoco district." The 2 flew off as the dragon crept out "man…I need to get outta here." He bolted for the city gates "OVER THERE!" 'Crap baskets' the dragon started picking up the pace.

(Unknown POV)

I hid behind a broken wall with part of the ceiling on it "GET OUT HERE NOW!" raptin roared as he landed "FOR IF AND WHEN I FIND YOU I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" ok…more reason to say here! All I know is that there is a painting with multiple red matter dragons on it so if I stay still I'm safe…I hope. "I WILL FIND AND KILL YOU!" he roared out…god…does he get paid for every threat he spits out? Raptin walked over to where I was taking cover "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" "RAPTIN SHUT UP!" the water dragoness scratched him big time and I stood enjoying this "if you threaten to kill him then why would he show himself!?" good… they were distracted! I started to walk off as they argued "DO YOU REMEMBER WHO IS THE COMMANDER HERE!" raptin yelled out and from what I could hear he was getting angrier "and you forget that I am tasked with research! Who do you think is higher up in it all!?" the dragoness was being cornered by raptin "need I remind you that I can easily kill you!" that's it! That's all I can take of his crap! "BURN YOU FOOL!"

(No one's POV)

"BURN YOU FOOL!" a mass of red particles swept over raptin as he yelled in pain "YOU WORTHLESS SERPENT!" raptin jumped at the dragon and started thrashing him around "RAPTIN STOP!" the red matter dragon hocked his claws around to raptin's eye before that was smashed "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart." Raptin hissed before the dragoness clawed the back of his neck "I SAID STOP!" she yelled as she rammed raptin on his flank causing him to drop the dragon allowing it to run away "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" raptin yelled outraged as he turned on Duna.

the dragoness shoved past raptin and bolted after the dragon.

The dragon drew to a stop before a pool of red glowing slime "wait!" the dragon looked over his shoulder and jumped into the slime in order to regenerate, his smashed arm began to mend, his broken horn grew back, a head crest curved forward where nothing was, 2 similar back plates grew on the back of his neck, his tail blade shifted into what looked like a dragon's head, the dragon's body grew to be slightly more muscular, he swam up and surfaced taking in a breath of air "holy crap... the well still works!" he said as he started flexing his still changing wings "it still works!" his wings shot up and out of the slime sending some splattering at a great distance "what did I just witness…" Duna spoke as she started backing away slowly as the dragon's wings finished growing to be nearly twice his body length.

The dragon started flapping his way out of the pool allowing the last of the slime to drip off of his body as Duna watched on "what the heck is this!?" Duna spoke as she backed up to the opposite wall "you look like you've seen a ghost." The dragon landed and folded his wings.

"how did you-?" the dragon looked at her slightly confused "I'm a red matter dragon." The dragon spoke as he walked around the room and around the dragoness "you act like you have never been face to face with a dragoness before." The red mater dragon snorted at that response "my soul has been dormant for over a thousand years. Frozen in a state of hibernation." He spoke as Duna sat down and sighed "so…how is it you did that?" the dragon grinned "well…that will happen a few more times…then I'll have to return here and take another swim." The red mater dragon spoke as he sat down next to her.

Raptin continued stalking around "come out. Come out. COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" he smashed the wall of a building "I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER!" raptin continued smashing walls and old doors.

Duna started backing over to the pool "you need to help me." The red matter dragon looked at her and grinned "if I caused damage to him once. I can do so again." Duna grew a confused face as the red matter dragon looked at her "Gianni." Duna looked at him even more confused than before "that's my name." Gianni turned back to the entrance of the room.

"OVER HERE MINDLESS!" Gianni roared as he started running out into the open "THERE YOU ARE!" raptin started growling "you look…different…" raptin started stalking over to him "yeah. Your point?" Gianni growled back in amusement "my point is. No matter the form I shall still kill you." Gianni growled in amusement again "don't blink." Gianni vanished into red particles and reappeared behind raptin burning him "GAH! WHY YOU!" Gianni flapped his wings and flew back avoiding the impending claw strike.

Duna lay behind a wall hidden as Gianni preformed his moves with a master's skill "HOLD STILL!" raptin bellowed out in anger "alright!" Gianni stood still and let lose another quick blast of red particles before he went back on the defensive, an adult purple dragon walked over and stopped as he spotted the 2 fighting "I'm the last of my race and as such I shall not die!" Gianni said as he started clawing raptin "GOT YOU!" raptin slammed the red matter dragon down hard pinning his head down "time to end this." "STOP!" Gianni's uncovered eye swiveled over to the new dragon in confusion "a purple dragon?" he spoke slightly taken aback as raptin smashed his head further into the ground "SHUT IT YOU FOOL!" "GRAH!" the dragon slammed into raptin throwing him off Gianni allowing Duna to rush over.

 _[Later]_

Gianni lay in the medical wing sleeping off the damage caused "are you sure he regenerated in that slime?" the purple dragon asked Duna slightly confused "yes. One minute a broken dragon falls into it and the next…he's…that!" another water dragoness walked out "well it's not too bad, he'll wake up soon." Duna nodded at her mentor "thanks lady lapis." The older dragoness walked off as Duna walked into the room "I know you can hear me…and I just want to thank you." The dragon's tail shifted slightly "I wonder what you are dreaming…" she spoke as she sat down.

 _[Unknown location]_

Gianni stood at the center of what looked like a temple "hello…HELLO!?" he sat down "dang it." He looked around the place slightly confused "you are here because I called you here." An old voice spoke out among the darkness "you were born in the shadow of thousands of times. Lived thousands of lives." Gianni jumped up and started looking around "who in the-WHERE ARE YOU!" a second voice responded "you might be wondering who we are. But do not fear." A third voice spoke up "we are the high council." The first voice spoke "we shall watch over you. Your future we know." "Your present we know." "Your present we know." Gianni continued to look around "then why am I here?" "We have brought you here for you to truly know what powers you hold. We know of all the lives your soul has seen. We were the ones who froze your soul long ago!" the spirits were speaking in unison now "then what is to happen?" he sat down again slightly confused.

 _[Later on that night]_

Skeletal apes continued to attack the city of V'oiah "we need to get the injured out of here!" Duna yelled as she was cornered. a large skeletal monster walked out on 4 legs as it held 2 odd looking rocks "all dragons shall be. EXTERMINATED!" it threw the rocks at Duna knocking her back "STAY AWAY!" she yelled out as it walked ever closer. It stopped and looked up "red matter dragon shall be EXSTER-" a blast of red particles hit it head on causing the remaining rocks in its chest cavity to go off.

 ** _watch?v=K7VmOZ4Ppj8_**

All eyes were on the hole in the wall as Gianni stood there grinning "LOOK WHO'S BACK YOU BONE HEADS!" the other monsters and apes looked at him "exterminate!" the largest skeletal ape yelled as all started throwing the rocks at him. The resulting blast blew the rest of the wall apart and partly covered Duna. The dust started to settle as all eyes were on the blast. A rush of red particles flew out hitting the livening skeletons. All were amazed Gianni survived the blast.

Gianni jumped down and started walking around destroying the monsters "ALL RED MATTER DRAGONS SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" 10 of the large skeletal monsters threw the exploding rocks at him detonating as he continued the fight, he was cut up but alive, he stepped forward and struck one across the eye sockets with his claws that were clocked in red crystal "MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CAN-NOT SEE! I CAN-NOT SEE-" Gianni blasted its head off before incinerating the rest "RETREAT! RETREAT!" the skeletal monsters started to run away "JUST RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN BECAUSE I! AM! BACK!" he lashed his tail in a wide ark catching one on the back of the head before he blasted its head off.

an earth dragon stood there watching as he held one down "now this is cool." The skeletal ape's head rotated till it was face to face with the dragon "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" he looked back down at it "bite me." He spoke before he started bashing its face in.

The head skeletal ape looked back at every one "MARK MY WORDS! THIS IS-NOT THE FIRST NOR LAST TIME WE MEET!" Gianni watched on as the leader ran off "I'm counting on it." He looked over at Duna before he ran over to her.

"Hey. You ok Duna?" Gianni got the remnants of the wall off the dragoness "yeah…I'm fine." "What the crap were those things!?" the earth dragon bellowed as he walked over "I have no idea…but they remind me of something…" Gianni responded as he looked down slightly at the earth dragon before him "so you're that red matter dragon…cool." Gianni grinned at that response "finally someone gets it!" he said in amusement as the earth dragon grinned "the names hunter by the way" **(AN: *saigh* before any of you start going off on me, hunter is one of my OCs. The original is still alive, but is in his village. But if you want me I will change his name to be the german pronunciation.)** Gianni nodded at the name "call me Gianni." Hunter grinned as he swatted a rock with his mace like tail "you know Duna?" "Yeah, you?" "Yep. A friend of mine." Duna started walking around checking for any injured.

Gianni walked along the streets seeing that most of them were undamaged 'man…this place…if this place can give the world dragonesses like Duna, then I'll stay here for sure!' 6 dragons of varying colors sat talking amongst themselves in a café 'man they look cool.' He looked to the other side of the street at a second café with the same colors but with large splotches of white paint over there maws to look like grins and a single row of large spikes all sat there glaring at the cool dragons 'I take it they are gangsters.' He walked along enjoying himself "LOOK OUT!" the 6 dragons with the spikes bolted at him "wha-OH CRAP!" he took flight as the 6 cool dragons took on the spiked dragons.

Duna flew over to him concerned "GIANNI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gianni pulled her into the shadows of a building in order to keep her hidden from the fighting dragons.

"mind telling me what the heck is up with this?" he asked slightly confused "the dragons with the painted on teeth are the peraka. The ones that look sleek and aerodynamic are the rahkashi." Gianni nodded at her "and…" "The peraka are the biggest gang in the city. The rahkashi are working their way up to taking their spot so they can help the city guards." Gianni nodded at her again before looking at the fight again "ok…..let's just play it safe…and get outta here." "Right." Gianni took point in their little escape 'god…must not spin around too soon…' Gianni thought as they got away.

The 2 got back to the temple "we saw the fight from here! Are you 2 alright!" lapis asked panicked "yeah. We're cool." Duna nodded at Gianni's response "yeah!" lapis let out a sigh of relief "good. Seems our friend here saved you." Duna nodded as she looked at herself again "but…the battle that happened last night…" Gianni looked at her posture, he was right after all in his thoughts…her spine was out of line, "I'll help with that if need be." He spoke up making Duna blush "what?" "Well that will be needed" lapis spoke as she sat down "by the way…where's the purple dragon?" "Spyro went back to warfang." Gianni shrugged at the older dragoness's response.

Lapis stood looking out of the city as it started to rebuild after what happened as Duna gave off soft gasp as her spine was put back into place **(AN: THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL THERE IS GOING ON! IF YOU TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY THEN YOU HAVE A FRAGGED UP MIND! D8)**

"hey I was wondering if you w-" hunter stopped as he saw what Gianni was doing "uh…lady lapis?" "Gianni is setting her spine into place." She responded calmly "yeah…but…aren't you worried that they might-" "are you here for a question hunter?" hunter shut up instantly before remembering "yeah….I was wondering if you knew were yang is." Lapis thought on where the yellow dragoness was "last she told me she was going to see her sister." Hunter nodded at that before he bolted out of the room.

Lapis continued to sit looking at the setting sun as Gianni finished getting duna's spine back into place "you just about done?" she asked as Gianni sat down on the other side of the room "yep." Duna responded as she sat up "not that bad to be honest." The dragoness spoke as she lashed her tail.

the 3 rose colored diamonds on her tail clicking on the stone floor. Gianni had now gotten a look at her now. She had a rose colored under belly with rose colored wing membrane, 2 rose colored horns curved in at an 56 degree angle to keep herself arrow dynamic and 1 rose marking on either side of her face. Gianni left himself into his own thoughts 'man…she has to be the most beautiful dragoness…ever.' Lapis while being a darker shade of blue then Duna looked somewhat like an older variant of the younger dragoness.

Duna walked over to him "hey…you ok…your face is red…well…redder." Gianni snapped back to reality "y-yes. I'm cool." Gianni said as he started walking off "and uh…quick question…where am I going to be sleeping?" lapis looked back at him "your room is next to duna's room" 'PRIMEUS WHY!?' Gianni was mentally going bat crap crazy, on the outside he was keeping it covered quite well.

Duna just looked at him "you can go to the pond and I'll get you later if you want." Gianni nodded before he jumped out of the window and flew to the pond.

 _[Later]_

Gianni continued to sit relaxing in the silence of it all "Gianni…time to get to bed." Duna spoke as she landed behind him "ok." With that the 2 flew into the temple and throughout the halls "so how do you like the city so far?" the dragoness asked with a grin "it's a big place…not as big as the citadel though." Gianni commented as they flew.

"so what did you do back then?" "I just relaxed most of the time, I barley even got into fights that involved me using my power or brute force." Duna looked at him confused "and yet you can fight like you were born to it." Gianni chuckled at that "even I can know the basics." Duna laughed at that response "what do you think hunter thought we were doing?" "Nothing good I can tell you that." The dragoness landed outside her door "your room is to the left of mine." Gianni landed and ended up sliding to his door "grate." He said from his place, face planting.

 _[The next day]_

Gianni continued to sleep in as Duna opened the door "Gianni…time to wake up…" Gianni curled in on himself "five more minutes…" Duna grew a wide smirk at what she was about to do "wake up~!" she spoke in a sing song voice before hitting him with a torrent of water "ok…I'm up…" Duna grinned at him "you don't want to miss breakfast now do you?" Gianni peeled himself off the wall "depends" Duna gave him a grin.

Gianni and Duna were joined by hunter and yang who happened to be a Gould fire dragoness. All sat eating assorted meat as yang looked at Gianni "so you're the-" "yes. Yes I am." The red matter dragon responded sharply "so…you and Duna-" Gianni glared at her "are you going to keep telling folks we've been mating?" he finished as he looked at hunter "well yeah. That is what you were doing right?" the water dragoness and the red matter dragon gave them deadpanned looks "so…..we screwed up?" Gianni sighed before responding to yang "what do you think?" hunter and yang went back to eating feeling slightly awkward.

 _[half a day later]_

Lapis stood overlooking the city as the 4 sat there behind her "I'm glad to see you all here." She turned back to the younger dragons and dragonesses "together you 5 shall retake the citadel." Yang nodded before she pulled her younger sister into a wing hug "when do you expect us back?" Gianni asked as lapis looked down at him "not for a few months." She spoke as they sat up "now go…prepare for the task at hand." With that they stood and walked out of the room "good luck out there." She spoke as Duna nodded to her mentor.

An unknown dragon sat in a darkened corner of the city as the leader of the skeletal apes appeared "who are you?" it asked as the dragon looked at him "someone who wants the red matter dragon dead" "why should we help you?" "Because I know where they are going. Help me and you can kill the red matter dragon." The skeletal ape's eyes turned red then back to blue "so be it. What do you want?" the dragon grinned "why it's simple."

Everyone continued to fly "so…what was it like back then?" ruby asked flying ahead. ruby was a small normal red fire dragon with a black under belly and black horns where at the tips there was some red paint.

"well…it was big…" "Big?" "Yeah. Back then we had so many towers. And around said towers was a wall that was as high as the tallest tower." Ruby grinned at that "it must of had millions of red matter dragons!" Gianni nodded at that "yeah, everyone doing their jobs." He spoke as they flew "I wonder what it would be like if it was not destroyed?" Duna said as they flew "HEADS UP!" hunter yelled as exploding rocks started flying up "we need to get outta the air!" Gianni flew down followed by Duna and ruby.

Hunter cannoned into yang as they dodged an explosion and barreling into Gianni and Duna upon landing "well…" Gianni pulled his horns and head crest out of a tree "that was a thing?" yang asked as Gianni fell back "no…that sucked on ice." Ruby watched on at every one "you ok?" Duna landed on the red matter dragon "well…all is well…aside from what I'm sitting on" Duna spoke as she was oblivious "oi!" hunter started laughing at what was happening "oh!" Duna jumped off as Gianni stood up "s-sorry." The red matter dragon gave off a low growl "I'm good." He thrashed his head once before looking around.

ruby rolled around laughing at how duna landed "YOU LANDED *gasp* ON HIM *gasp*" she managed to get out between all her laughing.

"I'll go into this tree and see how far a walk we have." "What if you snag one of your wings on the fall down?" Gianni looked at Duna "that's not going to happen." And in a rush of red particles he was up the tree.

"So…what do you think of our new friend?" hunter asked as yang set up a fire "well. He's rather peculiar." Duna spoke as she sat down "yeah…but what of the things that attacked?" ruby looked up "they were odd, wasn't it said that they were born as warriors who did not attack unprovoked?" everyone looked at the younger dragoness "what? I know Gianni's history!" she defended herself "true…true…" Duna spoke as Gianni started climbing down "it all seemed too organized to me." He spoke as he sat down "someone must have ordered that attack from the inside…and the only one who had that power fell long ago." He said as everyone looked at him confused "how?" Gianni scratched his nose "I don't recall." He walked over to the tree "I don't think they would go in here…they're too afraid of old legends." With that Gianni fell asleep and was soon followed by everyone else.

 _[The next day]_

Duna awoke to mumbling "wha-" she grew silent to hear better "-no more. No more. No more. We will fall no more. We will fight no more. We will die no more." Duna started walking over to Gianni as his tail lashed "no…more….no…more…no more!" "Gianni!" the red matter dragon sprang to his feet "what?" "What were you dreaming about?" Gianni looked around "what are you talking about?" ""we fall no more"." Duna spoke quoting him "it's nothing." He spoke as he started looking around "I'll get some fish." He spoke before he bolted off.

Ruby got up stretching her joints "good morning." She beamed "good morning ruby." Hunter and yang were still asleep with hunter covering her with one of his wings "where's Gianni?" "Getting fish" ruby looked at her slightly confused "what was all the mumbling?" "I don't even know." Gianni walked back over with a large fish on his back "that's a fish?" ruby asked slightly confused "it's only a small catch for me." Gianni responded as he put it down "I think I can cook that." Yang spoke as she woke up "by all means." Gianni said as hunter sat up "mor-" "if you 2 wake up with an egg then I am calling it!" the red matter dragon spoke cutting off the earth dragon as the 3 dragonesses laughed "what?" hunter asked as Gianni sat contently "you and yang." He spoke as the 2 blushed.

The dragon stood in the center of the woods where the emperor skull-ape would meet him "they are stopped!" "No. they are not." "It would take them longer to get to the citadel, they shall be ambushed!" the dragon growled "bring the water dragoness to me alive." The skull-ape nodded in response "I obey!" the skull ape walked off before turning its head to face the dragon again "who are you!?" the dragon grinned "all but one of the inhabitants from the battle that night." The skull-ape turned its head forward before walking off to a cave.

"LOYAL SKULL-APES! WE CAN-NOT ALOW THEM TO GET AWAY!" the skull apes stood there "SOON WE SHALL EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE RED MATTER DRAGONS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" the skull monster army started chanting "EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

The small team walked along "man this would go much faster if we were flying" ruby spoke as they walked "this is the second fastest way…once we get to the river we can ride the current there." Gianni responded as Duna looked around "hang on…does anyone smell sulfur?" Gianni looked at her before looking around "keep going down the path. I'll see you there…possibly in a different form…but it will still be me." With that his 3 companions bolted off as skull-apes walked over to him.

The 3 arrived at the river as the sounds of explosions and red matter blast and bones cracking and being broken rang out, "so what now?" ruby asked as she looked up "we need to stay close to the river." Duna spoke as her tail lashed. The sounds stopped as everyone looked at the entrance to the forest as a red light began to shine "what's that?" ruby asked as her rose shaped tail blade dropped.

[While there trip to the river and conversation occurred]

Gianni stood there smashing and blasting the skeletons away as they bombarded him with the exploding rocks "EX-TER-MIN-ATE" that line was repeated as he continued "DIE!" he blasted one's head off not paying attention to a rock that rolled under him, 2 of the skull apes that he had ripped the arms off of jumped him before the rock went off obliterating the skull-apes. Gianni landed half way across the path away from the river "well…it took everything I had…it's always the first incarnation that makes you wonder what's next…" Gianni spoke to himself as his body started to glow a bright red light before that faded into nonexistent leaving him in his prior incarnation "and here I thought I would get a new face…" he rolled over to stand on his own 4 feet "then again…I do need armor for the second one." With that he started walking off confused at what happened. **(AN: if you are wondering why that happened, I'll tell you. I am planning for a regeneration in 2 to 3 chapters…so yeah…I just trolled you.)**

The 3 sat there by the river as Gianni walked over "hello." He grinned as Duna gave a relieved sigh "so what now?" Gianni grinned at that question "quite simple. We take the river down and get to the capital in…well…6 days." He spoke calmly.

Gianni sat looking as the sky moved past ever so slowly "Gianni…what do you think of adalisk?" Duna sat down next to him "well…in all honesty I got nothing against them." He spoke calmly enjoying his time to think.

That night on the shores of the river some 5 miles away from the trail the team lay sleeping.

While everyone was enjoying a good dream Gianni was dreaming of the future.

 _An incarnation with spiked up head feathers stood chained to the floor of a cell started to glow gould "I don't want to go…" he looked down at his front paws as Gould particles started forming around them "not like this…" he began his regeneration as the clamp on his neck was ripped apart._

Raptin walked into the citadel knowing what he wanted, he wanted the lives of a primal dragon. And he would have them. He walked into the room that housed the red slime "NOW I AM REBORN AS A CONQUEROR!" he ran into it allowing it to coat him, changing him into a shadow wind dragon, he was now a master of death and destruction.

Lapis and the 5 other masters sat within the court with the whole city trying to order a whole city evacuation "ORDER!" and earth dragon roared slamming his hammer like tail down on a rock "ORDER!" lapis nodded before standing "we must flee this city, there has been a mass sighting of skull apes gathering in the planes outside!" everyone started shouting "ORDER!" the earth dragon bellowed again "we do not know of raptin's whereabouts." The dragons and dragonesses were in an uproar again "he's a tarter!" one shouted "track him down!" a second yelled out "ORDER!" the earth dragon yelled slamming his tail down again "I have sent 4 dragons out to the citadel to bring us a saving grace." Lapis spoke as they all started talking amongst themselves. For in truth, this was going to be the hardest task known.

 **AN: well guys that is it for this chapter! And yes there are references to doctor who. The skull apes and other assorted skeleton monsters are inspired off the daleks, raptin is inspired off of the master, Gianni is indeed a reference to the doctor, and the other primal dragons (that shall be seen in brief flashbacks) are inspired off the time lords. And yes there was a near regeneration in this chapter but let me go over red matter dragon regeneration.**

 **Red matter dragons do not regenerate till they are no longer capable of sustaining their forms and thus either do something to cause a regenerate or get into a fight that forces them to regenerate.**

 **I am planning to keep the same companions for Gianni and add new ones as I go along, and if you want to send in an OC I will let you, send 'em in the comments.**

 **If you want me to change hunter's (the dragon not the cheetah) name I will gladly do so. Send in ideas for what the next regeneration should look like and wait for chapter 3 to come out.**

 **And that's about it…but before I forget, if you want to get some 4** **th** **wall braking I will gladly accept.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race:**

 **Element(s):**


End file.
